Mexico
Mexico '(メキシコ, ''Mekishiko'') ''is a original character in the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series. He is the representation of The United Mexican States and is part of the Allies ,recieving the name Juan Hernadez Flores(フアン·エルナンデスフローレス, Fuan·erunandesufuroresu). Attributes Appearance Mexico has short, spiked brown hair and brown eyes. He dresses in a grey military uniform. He likes to dresses in shorts and T-shirts for causal. He first appeared to have lighter skin and blue eyes with a green uniform but eventually was changed by RennTorakWolf. His eye color was also recently changed from a Green/Blue to a light brown on the request. 'Personality and Interests' Mexico can be sensitive, energetic and quiet blunt. But he's also a very good listener. He likes to keep to him self most of the time, And a inference of Spain he sometimes has an inability to "Read the Atmosphere". He might comes off Clueless and Unresponsive to some situations.His Interests are seen usually in sports like Soccer/Football,Traditional Dancing and Boxing.He secretly loves to shop and has a uncanny opposition with collecting nicknaks. Hes not very interested in his previous territory's that we're taken by America, though it does make him depressed to think that his family deserted him for Alfred. Relationships America Main Article: America Well he was the first person to recognize Mexico, unofficially so he thanks and praises him for it.But as time wore on and during the American and Mexican war they now hold grudges on each other but can get along with each other during meetings; unless one of them makes a crack joke about the other country. They Help eachother when needed. Canada Main Article: Canada While they met each other late into WW2 they seem to have a sturdy relationship; on occasions he does mistaken him for America. But they do often collaberate togeather during meetings when its just the three of them. /America,Canada,Mexico/ Cuba Main Article: Cuba Mexico first reffered Cuba to being his youngerbrother when they were both part of New Spain. He was the First to regonize him when he also became a indepent country. Cuba doesn't usally refer to Mexico as his older Brother but when Mexico does refer to as his younger brother he doesn't say anything or denied it. Their trying to re-build their relationship from when since they had their huge fight. //back groud detail when Im talking about their fight Im talking about Mexicos and Cubas high tentions, when Fidel Castro said that Mexican kids know more about micky mouse than their own nation heros. this caused Mexico to recall its ambassador from Cuba. Since then the countrys dont really get along very well.// The Aztec Empire: Main Article: The Aztec Empire (Mexica) The Aztec originaly named him Tenochtitlan. And raised and took care of him through the years until the fall of the Aztec Empire when it was taken over by the spanish. They loved swimming togeathe and practicing fighting. They offten preformed many ritials togeather. Manauia Main Article: Manauia Mainauia was bound to the Aztec Empire for eternety and also for protection. She was also the motherly figure of Tenochtitlan back in the early days. After the AE fell she was passed onto Mexico and is quiet lazy. She is now often slouching around the house like the old cat she is. Spain Main Article: Spain In the past, when Spain took over and killed the Aztec Empire Mexico held a strong hatred of him. Giving him a different name and such and not caring for him like his Grandfather gave Mexico strong resestince towards him. Later he became indepent from the Spanish Empire after the French took over. Though later after the Mexican war for idependence and the trying re-conqest in In 1829, he doesn't hold such a strong grudge against Spain. Probably because he wasn't being ruled over anymore. In modern days he can be quiet friendly to spain and warm hearted. Though he doesn't treat him like a father or a brother he does treat him like a close friend. Trivia - His Birthday (Steptember 16th) corresponds to the date Mexico Declared Independence From Spain in 1810. -His exact age is 682 years old to when the founding of Tenochtitlan . -His Favorite food is the Taco -He has a pet leapord named Manauia and was originaly founded by the Aztec Empire -He has siblings; Cuba, Costa Rica, Panama, El Salvador, Guatemala, Nicaragua, Belize, Honduras, The Dominican Rep, Puerto Rico, Phillippines and Yucatán. . .. (I would think mostly anyone who was part of New Spain; though that can change to one Hetalia fanon world. . . .) -Favorite holliday is Halloween -Hosted 20G 2012 (little fun fact) -He is also part of the UTAU Community and goes by the name of 'Juan' taking the place of Haruku Matsou. His Utauloid has his Old eyecolor and for people can tell the difference between them. UTAU WIKI CAN BE SEEN HERE ''-''In the MOTHYP Project he represents the Character Hansel and his recarnations, Lemy Abelard , Stupid Butler and the Male Servant. And sings that songs he is assined to. Other -This Oc belongs to the repective creator RennTorakWolf -You may not use my art without permission (my drawn art or commissioned art I commission from other artists; draw your own please :) ) -Do not claim him as your own (Design, Personallty ect.) Respect that the idea and concept belongs to me. -You may talk with him here at AskMexicano Category:Hetalia Category:Male Characters Category:Male Countrie Category:Mexico Category:North America Category:Latin America Category:Representation Category:Relationships Category:Appearence Category:Personality and Interests Category:Characters